Why?
by thoushallcallmeawesome
Summary: They boy who made all the wrong choices, and the girl who didn't love him back, not the way he wanted her to. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**The first time Draco saw her**

The first time Draco Malfoy ever set eyes upon Hermione Granger was on their first ever train to Hogwarts. He hadn't even realised she was there; Goyle was still fuming about that filthy, pathetic excuse of a rat and Crabbe, that goon, was trying to patch him back up. With any luck Goyle would be missing a finger.

And then suddenly Draco bumped into a mess of bushy hair, and a small, vulnerable voice cried out, "Sorry," and before he knew it, Draco was looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen.

It took him awhile to respond. "S' o-okay," he eventually managed to choke out.

The girl nodded once briefly, then flashed him a smile. "There's a commotion up ahead in one of the compartments, I should go check. Do you have any idea what's causing it?"

Once again, he was at a loss of words. It took Crabbe to elbow him in the gut (which, later as Crabbe recalled, was thanked by a lecture) before he could answer. "N-no," he stammered.

The girl nodded again, as if she had already known, and smiled at him. Draco was sure he had never had such a collection of butterflies in his stomach before in his life. "Thanks," to which she replied, and half-skipped to Potter's compartment.

The last thing Draco remembered before Goyle and Crabbe started chuckling at him was, _please don't let her be muggle-born. Please don't let her be muggle-born. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Time Draco Ever Wished He Was A Different Person **

"Gillian, Audrey."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gorrows, Mary."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Draco watched with sullen silver eyes, as the girl on the train climbed up the few steps, nearly slipping because her robes were a little too long and she was a little too enthusiastic. He allowed a small smile to slip, before quickly turning it into a smirk. _Malfoy. _He forced himself to think. _You're a Malfoy. M-a-l-f-o-y. _But that didn't stop him from feeling a dizzyingly painful compress on the chest, his stomach lurching from panic. And before he knew it, he was praying.

_Dear Lord, or whoever is up there. Please. Sort her into Slytherin, or let her be my house-mate. I promise, if you do, I won't ignite Blaise's robes anymore, and I-I'll do my homework, and be nice to Muggles and Muggleborns. Please. I-I'll do anything._

"GRYFINDDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Time Draco Ever Insulted Her**

It was the first time he had ever said that aloud.

All Draco Malfoy remembered of the day was this- the cold breeze blowing across the pitch, the feel of the silky green robes against his skin, and _her._

_Her _referred to Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger with her pretty brown eyes, Hermione Granger with her bushy brown hair. Hermione Granger with her intellect. Hermione Granger with her Muggle-born ancestry.

And then the words itself, forced out of his throat because he knew he would look weak if he did not, especially with the team egging him on.

"Mudblood," the words left his mouth.

And from then on, Draco Malfoy knew he would never be able to forgive himself again.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Time Draco Tried to Help Her**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Draco rounded a corner as he headed towards the Library. "Stupid."

He only vaguely remembered the floor covered with a slick sheen of water, the dripping reminiscent of a cold dark sewer. Not that his Pureblood self had ever stepped foot inside a sewer.

And then suddenly, he tripped over something soft and cold.

"Bloody he- Hermione!"

The blond 12 year-old boy, previously full of charisma and arrogance, now kneeled by the girl's side, in obvious distress. "Hermione!" He begged. "Wake up!"

Of course, she didn't. Her body was stone cold and pale white, and for a sick moment Draco thought her dead. But no, he reasoned, she's Petrified. _Not dead, _he reminded himself, chanting in his head, trying to regain some peace of mind, although for all he knew she could be. _Dead. _

_NO! Not dead! Notdeadnotdeadnotdead-_

Then the little boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Professor Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Time Draco Gave Her Something**

Hermione stared at the tiny little box, lying under the stack of carefully unwrapped wrapping papers. Who had sent it? Already she had opened 4- a new quill and some Chocolate Frogs from Harry, a pastel jumper and fudge from Ron and the Weasleys, new books from her parents, and an _Advanced Guide to the Spellman's Syllabary _from her dear professors here at Hogwarts.

Hermione ran through her mind again, bewildered- who on earth did she have left that would have given her something that was obviously jewellery?

The 12 year old girl bit her lip in thought and shook her head. She'd have her breakfast now, she decided, and maybe bring the box with her. Ron and Harry were fast asleep, and she had no intention of waking them, especially as she had yet to find out who gave the present to her.

Draco started, as Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall. His eyes, previously heavy-lidded with sleep, were now alert and watchful as the girl sat down, a little ways from him. He could see the tiny box, clutched in her hand, and his heart beat faster. Surely, she did not know it was him? 

Hermione Granger sat down, alone at the Gryffindor table. There were few others in the Hall, a mish mash of Ravenclaws, a lone Hufflepuff and there, Draco Malfoy and a few of his seniors at the Slytherin table. Her heart fluttered a little as she pried open the cover.

Her heart leaped a little as she saw the brooch, nestled in dark red velvet. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and gasping; it was so pretty. Obviously, it was a Gryffindor. The brooch was a tiny red kite that glittered gold, shimmering in the light. Hermione pinned it to her robes, wondering who had sent them. Who on earth would like her that much to send her such an expensive gift? Not Ron or Harry, surely. She bit her lip in apprehension. After 10 minutes and still no answer, she sent a silent _Thank-You _to the person.

Draco Malfoy watched from behind his toast, smiling. _Welcome._


End file.
